Episode 99
Natsu vs. Gildarts is the 99th episode of the Fairy Tail anime. The S-Class Candidates who have chosen the paths that led to the current S-Class Mages are revealed. Juvia Lockser and Lisanna face off against Erza Scarlet where they are at a disadvantage. Elfman and Evergreen meet Mirajane while Natsu Dragneel battles Gildarts Clive. Although Natsu does not beat Gildarts, he passes the first phase due to the learning about fear. Summary In Route D, S-Class Candidate Juvia Lockser and her partner Lisanna battle Erza Scarlet, a current S-Class Mage. The two seem tired and battered but still try their best to overcome Erza's strength and advantage over Juvia because of her Sea Empress Armor. However, Erza anticipates Juvia's sneak attacks and easily dodges Lisanna's tackles due to her having troubles with distance. Erza questions if she has overestimated Juvia, then using her sword slashes Juvia. Meanwhile, in Route A, Elfman and Evergreen encounter Mirajane. Elsewhere, Natsu Dragneel confronts Gildarts Clive. Natsu gives him all he has while Gildarts just goes about dodging, blocking and basically repelling Natsu. While attempting to negate Natsu's breath attack, Gildarts' Crush accidentally hits Natsu and causes Natsu to split into numerous little Natsus. Gildarts almost considers Natsu beaten in that state, but the determined Natsus all charge against Gildarts. He attempts to block the little Natsus but he is overcome by their number. Eventually, Gildarts gets annoyed and turns Natsu back to his original form. Natsu takes this chance to use Crimson Lotus: Exploding Flame Blade against Gildarts. After the shock, they see that Gildarts is unaffected but it made him move a bit from his original position. Natsu considers this a great accomplishment - as before, Gildarts used to pummel him without even moving a step. As an examiner, Gildarts considers that Natsu has passed, but Natsu protests that if he can't beat Gildarts, then being S-Class won't mean anything. Gildarts hears this and then releases his aura which can be felt throughout the island. This aura makes the ground crack and emanates an incredible amount of intimidating Magic Power. Natsu tries to charge at Gildarts but stops. Eventually, Natsu surrenders to him. Gildarts smiles and tells Natsu that he passes. He then explains his motives and why Natsu passed: fear is not evil, it is knowing one's weakness and through knowing one's weakness one can be stronger and kinder. This is very essential in becoming an S-Class Mage. Gildarts then encourages him to move forward and become an S-Class Mage which moves Natsu to tears. Characters in Order of Appearance Battles & Events *Juvia Lockser & Lisanna Strauss vs. Erza Scarlet (started) *Natsu Dragneel vs. Gildarts Clive (started and concluded) Magic, Spells, and Abilities used Magic used * |Wōtā}} * |Teiku Ōbā}} ** ** * ** * |Kurasshu}} Spells used * |Wōtā Suraisā}} *Animal Soul: Wings *Animal Soul: Harpy * * |Wōtā Kāne}} *Satan Soul (サタンソウル Satan Sōru) * * * * Abilities used *Flight *Swordsmanship *Hand-to-Hand Combat Armors used * Weapons used *Crystal Sword Manga & Anime Differences *Juvia’s Water Slicer attack was reflected back by Erza in the anime, slicing the rocks instead, which did not happen in the manga. *In the anime, Lisanna attempted two more Take Over attacks against Erza, allowing Juvia to attack Erza herself, but failing. None of this was present in the manga. *The anime included a memory of Natsu continuously challenging Gildarts, but getting defeated each time, however the manga did not have this. Navigation